Family Ties
by Mrs. Darcy1234
Summary: Do we truly know the ones we love? Do we really know the person we decided to spend our whole lives with? What happens when your whole world crumbles in an instant and the ties that bind may not be enough. Kyle is majorly in this, how I envison him. Horatio centered, no pairings
1. Chapter 1

Title: Family Ties

Summary: Horatio's world changes in an instant. He's gained a wife and could potentially lose a son. As he works to solve the case and old case will prove to be the biggest key in it all. This story is most likely going to be my best on yet. Please join me for the ride.

Hey all I am back and you know what, I decided to take back up fan fiction, because it was truly the only thing that keep me calm and so please comment and like.

* * *

**Chapter one: Wedding bells are a ringing **

The weather was right, the time was right, and the bride was ready. All of Miami was ready to witness the union of Horatio Caine and Regina Calloway. The society pages were laced with reports from the brides gown to the seating arrangements of this star studded affair. The great Lt. Caine and the beautiful and super wealthy Regina Calloway were going to be well wished for in style. Everyone sat waiting for the bride and groom to arrive, not knowing that behind the scenes, the bride was a nervous wreck and the groom sat in calm anticipation. Horatio Caine had awoke that morning feeling ready and sure of himself. He was marrying Regina, a woman that had fully embraced him and his son Kyle. When he met Regina, he was dealing with a firestorm of personal and professional setbacks. He was in the midst of trying to catch Walter Harris, the most dangerous and ruthless drug lord in Miami, and he was also dealing with a son that wanted to rebel big time. Kyle was just entering that cusp of teenager and badass and Horatio, though equipped to handle criminals, was not ready to combat a hormonal teenage boy who sniped and fought back every chance he got. Horatio was a fighter, but his darling son, he was a champion. A teenager, who would have thought, would be the death of Horatio Caine, a teenager that still wasn't up or ready, Horatio thought as he walked towards Kyle's bedroom.

Horatio walked into the messy room to find his child still asleep. Horatio rolled his eyes as he went to nudge Kyle awake. This only happened to be the most important day of his life, and the most important thing in his life was snoring the day away. Horatio tugged on Kyle's golden locks to rouse his son awake, and that got the response Horatio knew he would get:

"Dad!" Kyle moaned, "Go away."

"Can't do son, you need to wake up."

Kyle groaned as he opened his eyes:

"Why?"

Horatio chose not to answer that as he pulled the covers further off his child,causing Kyle to sit straight up in bed:

" I thought we agreed on you not coming into my bedroom until I said so?" Kyle asked rather serious for someone who had just woken up.

"Kyle today is my wedding day, can you please be the sweet and innocent son I know you can be and get up and get dressed and be ready to be the most amazing best man any man can ask for?"

Kyle stared blankly at his father before rolling his eyes:

"Whatever dad, just leave my room."

Horatio sighed and turned to leave before turning back around:

"Kyle you do want to come don't you? You do want me to marry Regina right?"

Kyle looked at his dad in thought before quickly answering:

"Of course dad, what kind of dumb question is that?"

Horatio looked at his son reading him, reading Kyle always came easy to this concerned and aware father:

" I won't do it if you don't want me too."

" Dad," Kyle groaned, "please stop being so annoying."

Horatio smiled and turned to leave:

"Okay Kyle, I will leave you to your emoting. Just make sure you are ready, we are meeting the guys and everyone else at the church and I don't want to be

late to my own wedding."

Horatio left the room leaving his son to sulk. Well Kyle wasn't really sulking he was just truly trying to absorb this whole thing. How could he have told his father that he felt that he was losing his dad. Regina was nice, Kyle had to admit, but there still was something that felt a little off. But whatever, Kyle thought, his dad would not listen to him anyway, after all he was just a child.

**Four hours later**

Horatio watched her as she walked down the isle. She looked lovely, just as he had envisioned her. He couldn't take his eyes off of his lovely bride. As the camera snapped away, Horatio just focused on the lovely woman that would soon be his wife. This moment was bittersweet, a moment he never thought he would ever get again or do again. Opening up his heart to love another was far from his mind, but when his son came into the picture, Horatio allowed himself to retry all types of love. Love for his child was different from love of a woman, but he was loving and that was all that truly mattered.

Regina smiled at her Horatio as she continued to be lead down the isle by her father. This day would be a special day, for her, for Horatio and for Kyle.

Kyle looked at the bride and smiled. She did look lovely, he had to admit that. He was happy for his father. His dad deserved to be happy, even at the expense of his unhappy son. Kyle would never bring it up to his father, but he felt like she was replacing him. Of course his dad never treated him that way, but it was implied. Like the time his father forgot his soccer game because Regina needed him to come to some society dinner. Or the time that his dad said he was going to spend the day with just them two and Regina demanded that she come along to bond. Kyle felt like they had enough time to bond, Regina was coming into his world, not the other way around.

When Regina reached the altar, she kissed her father and was lead away by Horatio. Horatio placed a kiss on her cheek and softly touched her cheek. They took their rightful place in front of the priest, who than began the service. When it was time to exchange rings, Regina tearfully placed the ring on Horatio's finger, which than caused Horatio to lovingly wipe the tears from her eyes. When it was Horatio's turn, he turned around to Kyle and smiled at his fourteen year old son. Kyle took the ring out of his pocket and handed it to his father and smiled. Horatio leaned in to hug his son. Kyle was his everything, and there wasn't anyone else in the world that he wanted up here at this moment other than his child.

Horatio placed the ring on Regina finger and with a lot of effort to control his emotions carefully said "_I do."_

The priest finished with his you may now salute you bride, and Horatio leaned in for the kiss. The kiss was magical and so was the moment. No one saw the man slowly rise in the back of the church and make his way to the front. Dressed in a lovely suit, he blended in well. He reached in the inside of his suit and pulled out a gun, a gun that Kyle saw first before his father had a chance too...

Two shots and the world went dark...

* * *

So what do you all think? Comment and I will def continue... Hello to my new readers, and for my old readers, this time I am here to stay I promise.


	2. Chapter 2

Title: Family Ties

Summary: Horatio's world changes in an instant. He's gained a wife and could potentially lose a son. As he works to solve the case and old case will prove to be the biggest key in it all. This story is most likely going to be my best on yet. Please join me for the ride.

Hey all I am back and you know what, I decided to take back up fan fiction, because it was truly the only thing that keep me calm and so please comment and like.

* * *

**Hey all... i realized the the direction of this story is sorta kinda like my story Brave New Soul... So please join me over at that story... I'm going to finish it and then revamp this one... Thanks New chap for BRAVE NEW SOUL COMING SOON!**


End file.
